<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The soul of a demon by Madamnereida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671323">The soul of a demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamnereida/pseuds/Madamnereida'>Madamnereida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamnereida/pseuds/Madamnereida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from lilith to zelda</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman &amp; Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The soul of a demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I have the wrong idea that you are unreal, with your alabaster skin, your perfectly curled ginger tufts, but then I can feel you and confirm that you are the most real thing that ever happened to me. I can feel your vibe buzzing in the air, even when you are in another room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If I could stop time, I would stay there, when we are lying in bed and my fingertips are running over every part of your body and there is no longer any concern, it is just you and me. The only important objective there is to go through you, to learn and remember like a mantra each freckle, each mole, each mark of past anguish.</p>
<p>That is when the world is you and nothing but you and your blue-green orbs; and your salty tears of pleasure. The breath crashing into my face like a north wind that warms and embraces my cold loneliness. </p>
<p>And that is when I can understand that there is no why for everything but that I can tell you an infinite number of things about why I love you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when you're not here, I feel like I'm in a dark, sticky hole. And it's not jealousy, it's just that I've been sinking in the dark for so long that I don't want to go back there, I would like everyone to be able to enjoy such beauty, but I want you only for me, because there is nothing that makes me feel better than you; and I'm afraid that they might wear out such luminosity and that for me only bits and pieces of love remain. I cannot permit this, for I have already wasted so much time with you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can you feel that? It's my heart pounding, because you're intoxicating like a hard drug that I can't stop using. Because abstinence from love is worse than any other feeling. </p>
<p>You make me feel full and naked in such a way that not even those who have stripped me before could see how desolate I really am. I am a demon, but I am not just a body, I am a soul, tortured but healed every time your fleshy lips touch mine.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>